


entanglements of a complicated nature

by lykanthropy (mossy_gremlin)



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Floor Sex, PWP, Sex with romantic undertones, WonderHawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_gremlin/pseuds/lykanthropy
Summary: “What is it that you want then, Diana?” Shayera whispered, voice suddenly low, leaning in so close she could feel her heat. Her lips grazed Diana’s earlobe as she spoke, just a whisper of a touch, and Diana couldn't hold it anymore. She snapped.Diana and Shayera have an entanglement in the monitor room. [WonderHawk smut]
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Shayera Hol
Kudos: 3





	entanglements of a complicated nature

Diana had truly no idea how she had ended up here, like this, but she had and she was going to deal with it.

She had only come to check the monitors – she had expected Bruce, probably, or even Clark, to be sat gazing at the wall of screens in listless silence. She had by no accounts expected (nor wanted) to encounter Shayera Hol, of all people, curled up before the screens, face awash in blue light and wings folded elegantly behind her back as she silently observed the movements of the Watch Tower.

She grimaced, and nearly turned to leave. In the past few months, their tentatively burgeoning friendship had taken on another tone, one that arose most inconveniently in the form of… _attraction_. Diana had done her best to deny it, but she was too old to play the fool, even to herself. She could feel the tension between them, uncomfortably thick, every time they had shared a space together in the past few weeks. If the lingering stares Shayera had taken to giving her every time they dressed together was any indication, Diana was almost sure her feelings were not unrequited. Still, it was hardly as if Diana wanted to push the envelope now – she was happy with the way things were, their casual comaraderie – and entanglements with co-workers, intimate or not, were never an uncomplicated thing.

If she had been a lesser woman, she might have left – but she had never run from fear, no matter how unpleasant it may have been.

By now, Shayera seemed to have noticed her entrance, and she swivelled round to face her.

Before she could speak, Diana opened her mouth. “I did not expect to find you here,” she said.

“Well, I don’t usually come to this room, so that is more than understandable.” Shayera cocked her head, the gesture uncannily hawkish.

“Yes, of course. I just… I had been expecting to be alone.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t want that.”

The words felt suddenly loaded as she spoke them, though that had not been her intention. The silence grew between them for a beat too long, and Diana felt her skin prickle with heat as Shayera gazed at her, her face unreadable. She stood, and slowly made her way across to room to stand before Diana.

“What is it that you want then, Diana?” Shayera whispered, voice suddenly low, leaning in so close she could feel her heat. Her lips grazed Diana’s earlobe as she spoke, just a whisper of a touch, and Diana couldn't hold it anymore. She snapped.

Shayera grunted in surprise as Diana roughly shoved her back against the wall, hands tight on her shoulders as she pinned her down. “ _This_ ,” she breathed, and kissed her. She felt Shayera tense beneath her, and for just a moment Diana suddenly wasn’t _sure_ – before she reached up and grabbed Diana’s hair in her hands, fervently kissing back.

Within moments Diana craved more. She pressed herself against that lithe body, kissing her with new force. She moved away and her lips made a trail down her neck, leading to her collarbone. She stopped above her breasts. Her eyes were wide as she glanced up to Shayera’s face in a silent question, and Shayera nodded, undoing her top as she removed her armour. Diana couldn’t help but admire her newly revealed breasts, her round nipples already pert in the chilled air. The sight of them sent a hot shiver down her spine, and her fingers twitched with the anticipation of touch – but she restrained herself, knowing to return the favour first.

She removed her armour in turn, now naked to her waist, and gently pressed herself to her body, skin to skin. They both gasped in pleasure from the touch of their breasts rubbing together, the delightful friction of their nipples against the other's skin, warm and soft. Diana took her mouth once again as her fingers moved to fondle Shayera’s breasts, and she moaned into the kiss. She suddenly moved down to her chest, and pressed her nose gently into the cleave of her breasts, giving it a little nip. Shayera whimpered as the grip in her hair tightened, and she urged her face further in, closer. Diana obliged, taking one of her nipples between her lips like a kiss, and gently laved a path over the rosy pink bud. 

She gently played with her breasts as she moved between them, fingers fiddling and massaging, her tongue flicking and laving across the sensitive skin as Shayera gasped beneath her, gripping onto her shoulders and neck in wordless encouragement. Diana glanced back up to Shayera’s face, and saw her green eyes blown wide with lust, her skin flustered and red, and smiled.

“Down,” Diana said, although it wasn’t an order. Shayera moved to lie on the floor, and Diana straddled her waist as the last of their clothes came off. Shayera’s wings were splayed beneath her in a strange, almost angelic display as she lay with her eyes dark, her breasts bitten and red from the teasing. Diana felt herself grow hot and slick from the sight, her cunt wet against her stomach. “Oh gods,” she muttered to herself, more than anything, as she leant down to kiss her once again.

“Touch me,” Shayera whispered, taking Diana’s hand and guiding it down her stomach to her navel, and Diana did. Moving Shayera’s legs apart, she brushed her thumb over the slick, wet opening that lay between, glistening with arousal. She brushed her face on her thigh in anticipation, then gave her clit a tentative lick while her fingers played with her opening. Shayera moaned, enthused, and Diana repeated the action, burying her face between her thighs, lapping and sucking at her clit with vigour. Her fingers tentatively dipped into her wetness as Shayera gasped, and she spread her thighs wide open to allow better access. Diana moved two fingers in and out of her as she mouthed at her hot clit, while she moved her other hand down beneath her own thighs to caress herself, groaning against her cunt at the sensation.

Shayera suddenly moved, sitting up, and Diana retracted. “My turn,” she said, and Diana felt herself pushed to the ground, unexpectedly cold against her back. Shayera laved some spit on her fingers before she moved to between Diana’s legs, testing the extent of her slickness. Satisfied, she moved herself closer together so that their wet heats brushed against each other, their legs splayed at different angles. Diana couldn’t hold back a shiver as she began to rut against her, impatient and fast, hips snapping forward with a new aggression.

“ _Mnngh_ ,” Diana moaned, throwing her head back as she was wracked with sudden waves of pleasure as they moved in sync.

“Is it good?”

“Oh gods, Shayera, please-”

With a sudden grunt, Shayera began to grind against her even harder, and Diana felt herself quake with the force of the movements as she lay beneath her, shaking and consumed. She was conscious of the sound of painfully loud moaning echoing through the room, though she wasn’t quite sure whether it was her or Shayera at this point. She felt lost, hopelessly drowning in the sheer barrage of friction and heat and slick grinding against her clit, and she desperately searched for something to grip in purchase.

“Yeah,” she hissed, her entire body clenched tight and shaking from the way Shayera was fucking her into the ground. “Do it like that, just fuck me like that, please, _Shayera_ -”

Shayera suddenly let out a groan, and she began to rut with a vicious desperation as she tensed up, head thrown back in pleasure as she suddenly came with a cry. Her wings bent backwards as she climaxed, her face framed by light from above, and in the haze of lust and pleasure she almost looked to Diana like an angel. The sight made something clench in Diana’s chest.

Shayera suddenly bent over her, kissing her roughly and pinning her head to the floor. Her lips moved to her neck, and Diana could feel Shayera’s sharp teeth graze against her neck as she nipped and bit at her skin. She gripped desperately at her back for purchase against the assault of pleasure. Shayera suddenly bit down, hard, just as she moved three fingers harshly into Diana, rubbing her clit with a thumb as she fucked her roughly. The pressure in her clit suddenly began to spike, and Diana let out a choked cry as she arched her back against the cold linoleum as she climaxed, feeling the pleasure shake her in waves through her entire body. Shayera fell upon her still trembling body as they came down, together, both sweaty and gasping in the aftermath.

She was surprised by the softness of down against her skin as Shayera tentatively moved her wings around Diana’s prone body as they recovered, collapsed upon each other, her exposed body quickly losing heat to the atmosphere. She pressed herself back against her in affirmation, and Shayera held her in silence.

They quickly grew uncomfortable on the floor, however, limbs pressed haphazardly together, and Diana did not take long to sit up, albeit reluctantly – already missing the warmth of Shayera’s body.

She pulled her armour back on in silence, but – she noted – it seemed to her the tension that had sat tautly between them these past weeks was gone. Shayera, now redressed, had sat back in the monitor chair, and was observing her. Diana was acutely aware of the sticky mess still between her thighs and over her fingers, and she twitched, wanting to wash it off.

“That was… good,” Diana said, wishing to fill the silence, but immediately regretted her choice of words. It was strange that she was so unsettled in Shayera’s presence, Diana thought. Strange to be the one without words for once. Perhaps the affections she had been nursing had become a little stronger than anticipated. She truly had no idea where they stood, as of now - co-workers? Friends? Two women who happen to get along and also be attracted to each other? Hera, this is why she tended to avoid banging people at work.

Shayera laughed and beckoned her close, gently nuzzling her neck.

“Well, I can hardly disagree with that. If that’s the case, perhaps you might care for a repeat sometime? Maybe we could even get dinner beforehand,” she said, smiling up at her, but there was a hint of uncertainty to her tone.

 _Oh_. Diana grinned.

“I would be delighted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started out writing this as hate sex™ but then it got too tender and now its just. kind of vanilla and fluffy tbh lmao. truly I have no idea anymore what this is
> 
> anyway hope yall enjoyed! I'm not used to writing Diana so hopefully she's okay here. please leave a comment to let me know what you think! they're always appreciated <3


End file.
